


Hello to Goodbye (prologue)

by bobasheebaby



Series: Law of Love [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: After being dragged out of the Coronation Lennox decides to leave Cordonia goodbye.The song is Say Hello to Goobye by Shontelle Layne





	Hello to Goodbye (prologue)

Hey there stranger, how you bin'  
Feels like I'm standing on the outside looking in  
At the mess we left behind  
And it's a long way to fall  
I gave you everything I had  
I gave it all  
And then my heart was on the line  
Lennox was stunned, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He told her he loved her, they made love in the hedge maze, he proposed. She thought she was on her way to her fairytale ending. She knew going to Cordonia wasn’t a sure thing—but he told her he loved her and he wanted her as his queen. She was supposed to be dancing happily with her new fiancé, the man she fell in love with in an instant, the man she flew across the ocean for. She wasn’t supposed to be led out by the royal guard and forced to pack her things. She shouldn’t be sitting in the middle of the Cordonian airport waiting for her return trip to New York. She shouldn’t be in tears. She shouldn’t have had to watch the man she loved, the man who said he loved her propose to someone else.  
I can't hate you  
Any longer  
I know I'm going to miss you  
I'll forget it and let it   
Lennox wiped at her cheeks, trying desperately to dry them of her tears. The tears wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t blame them, she was in mourning. Mourning the loss of what could have been, what she was sure would be just two hours before. She didn’t know if she could ever truly move on, but she knew she couldn’t look back.   
Lennox looked over at the royal guards, she wasn’t sure why they were still there, she was more than happy to leave this god forsaken country and their filthy liar of a king behind in her review mirror. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She may not have her reputation, but she was too proud to beg and grovel.  
Say hello to goodbye, 'cause its gone forever  
No more try, you and I  
Not now, not ever  
And I get by without you  
I'm not going back again  
I'm not going to lie to you  
'Cause, that was there and only then.  
Say hello to goodbye  
Say hello  
Now boarding economy class for passengers of flight PB205 to New York City.  
Finally! She stood up, grabbing her bags, the royal guards still watching her, the ever present guards leaving her exasperated. She may have been branded a whore but she wasn’t a criminal. Lennox threw her bag over her shoulder and dug her boarding pass and passport out of her pocket. Good riddance Cordonia.   
Lennox took a step forward, “Lennox wait!” Maxwell shouted.  
Lennox turned around at his voice and sighed. “I’m not going back Maxwell. I was set up, I was lied to, and I’d be happier going back to New York. I wish you never brought me to the god forsaken country, you and you’re filthy lying king disgust me! Now please let me leave with what little dignity I have left intact.” Lennox stated pushing past her stunned sponsors.  
Lennox stepped up to the flight attendant, handing her passport and boarding pass to them. She stepped onto the plane, and didn’t bother looking back at what she was leaving behind. Her future was never in Cordonia, that much was now clear. Cordonia was simply some detour she took delaying the path she had always been following. She was glad it had been summer, at least she hadn’t completely screwed up her life. She got to have a grand adventure, a whirlwind romance leading in heartbreak and disappointment but at least she could go back to New York attempt to hold her head up high as she finished her law degree on time. With any luck this time next year all of this would be completely behind her as she started working at a law firm.   
And this is how it has to be  
'Cause its a deadly combination, you and me  
You know its undeniable  
Even though we tried it all  
We brought the worst out in each other  
I recall  
We can't act it anymore  
What doesn't kill you  
It makes you stronger  
And though I'm going to miss you  
I'll forget it and let it go  
Lennox settled into her seat, middle seat of fucking course! She pulled out her phone, turning it onto airplane mode. The picture of her Liam at the Forgotten Falls staring at her, mocking her. The once treasured pictures now nothing more than painful memories. She clicked open her photos and deleted every trace of her trip, erasing him from her life. If I want to move forward I can’t look back. She put her earbuds in her ears, shutting her eyes as she listened to her tranquil sounds playlist, she didn’t even glance out the window to watch Cordonia grow smaller.   
Say hello to goodbye, 'cause its gone forever  
No more try, you and I  
Not now, not ever  
And I get by without you  
I'm not going back again  
I'm not going to lie to you  
'Cause, that was there and only then.  
Say hello to goodbye  
Say hello  
Lennox knew some might say returning to her old apartment and her dreams of being a lawyer was moving backwards instead of forwards, but to her it was getting her life back on tract. She wouldn’t let anything else sidetrack her from the future she always dreamed of. It was time for her to stop her silly dreams of fairytales and true love. The only path to her happiness, her future was paved by hard work, not childish daydreams. This time she would get the life, the future she had been working so hard for and she wouldn’t let anything distract her from her goals again.   
And even though the tears will dry  
I can't completely disconnect  
Couldn't make the compromise  
Didn't have a safety net  
Say hello to goodbye  
Heeey ya ya  
Say hello, goodbye  
Say hello to good-bye  
Its gone forever  
No more try, you and I  
Not now, not ever  
And I'll survive without you  
I'm not going back again  
I'm not going to lie to you  
'Cause, that was there and only then.  
Say hello, to goodbye  
Say hello, to goodbye  
Say hello, hello  
To goodbye.


End file.
